The Chronicles of Weyard
by Master of Reality
Summary: Weyard has a long and detailed history, much of which is not known. What has happened in Weyard's past? Read it here, from the creation of the world, to the sealing of Alchemy. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**The Chronicles of Weyard**

**EDIT (AUGUST 05)(MoR): This story was originally posted on our joint account, but we took it down a while ago (long story). Anyway, Cyan Light has gone on to do his own things in life, so all this material he has given to me, and he insisted that I put it up. I must admit, I hung on to it for a while, before finally deciding to re-post it. I went through, and edited it a little bit and fixed a few typos (probably still haven't got 'em all, though). I also decided to merge chaps 1 & 2 together, to make them a bit longer (besides, they go together good) **

**Also, I'd like to correct a couple of errors made in the previous post. It does contain an excerpt from "the Legend of Zelda: Link to the Past" instruction manual, which we forgetfully didn't cite (I'm the king of forgetting stuff, seriously). It draws inspiration from a variety of sources, Zelda, Wheel of Time (just a tad), and um…. I forget now, but yeah, you get the idea. So anyway, neither me, nor Cyan Light own anything here (ever wonder why it's called **_fan_**fiction?). If we've been inspired by something, hey, who isn't? If we borrowed from something else in the fanfiction genre, I'll try to remember to cite it. If I don't, forgive me, I'm stupid and forgetful most times.**

**Anyway, I left all CL's original Author's Notes (mine too, because I thought, why not?) and am adding extra ones here to point things out. This fic gives Weyard a sort of Mythological type beginning, but both me and Cyan Light thought that a mythological type beginning to the ages would be cool, and appropriate.**

**You may or may not enjoy the very historical type of writing here. I for one, being a freak who enjoys reading history, like it very much. If you don't, well, hey, maybe it just ain't your cup of tea. If you do like, then you can be a freak like me, and enjoy Weyard's history. Now, a lot of the history of Weyard has been made up, but think about it. The games don't give you very much info to work on, so as long as a history conforms to a few facts, almost any series of events can be called "chronologically accurate" to Weyard's history. So, this is just one (well, two really) fanfiction author's take on Weyard's history. Hope you like it.**

**Wow, I've rambled quite a bit long here, haven't I? Well, anyway, don't let me hold you up, read and enjoy.**

**A/N: **This fic is a collaboration between two authors, Cyan Light(who wrote most of this) and Master of Reality(whom he has teamed up with).

**From Cyan Light: **While playing the game I felt urged from the clues that the game left to create a history, with a little of my own imagination thrown in. This book of chronicles will be necessary for when I begin writing the first book in the Golden Sun Series, "The Shadow Wars." This is the reason why I have created these chronicles so you, the reader, will be able to understand the stories better.

**From Master of Reality(MoR): **I once considered doing something like this by myself quite some time ago, but I never seriously made any attempt to write down ideas. Now that Cyan Light has started a chronicles, we have decided to partner up and write this together. So hopefully this makes it better. Please, send reviews and tell us how we can improve if you have any ideas. This may seem short, but there isn't much you can really write about a creation, I think.

To set the stage for the history of Weyard, it will be informative to delve into the "Scrolls of Ages." These ancient texts contain the knowledge of the past. Within these manuscripts, is the entire recorded history of the events that have shaped the world today. It can often be beneficial to examine the events of the past, for they often affect the events of the future.

**The Creation of Weyard**

Millennium's ago, when the world of Weyard was young and nothing reigned in the universe except chaos and darkness, the mythical Gods descended from a distant nebula to the world that was and created order and life. The Lord Sol from his kingdom in the heavens used the mighty elements to help craft the world of Weyard.

He came upon the world with the mythical Stone of Sages, filled with the power of Sol called "Alchemy", that shone with a bright, golden light, as though from a sun.

With this power, Sol used the mighty element of Earth to create the lands and the mountains. He used the pureness of Water to help cleanse the land, create great oceans, and cause life to spring forth from the land. With the fury of Fire, Sol carved the figures of humans and animals alike from the mountains. Sol lastly used the power of Wind to breathe life into the carvings of the humans and animals.

After Sol had finished his work, he left the world of Weyard, from the highest point upon the mighty Mount Aleph, and he ascended to Aetherius, the heavens. Thus did this peak become the most sacred mountain of Weyard. However, before leaving, Sol left behind a symbol of his strength. Sol placed within four glowing stars the very power of the elements that he used to create Weyard. Sol also placed within these glowing orbs a small but powerful portion of his essence, which could be used to guide the intelligent life in the world of Weyard. Thus was the Golden Sun contained within the four Elemental Stars, and the Stone of Sages ceased to exist for a time.

Although the four elemental stars were inanimate objects, they held immense power. If ever the power contained within them was released, the one who wielded its power could attain any of their heart's desires. Sol therefore placed these legendary objects in a sacred place; a place of holiness, which would later be called the Golden Realm. This place was Aetherius, the heavens above Weyard, and there was only one was to access this mythical place.

_The Golden Realm..._

_The resting place of the elemental stars..._

The location of the archaic Golden Realm is shrouded in mystery. Throughout the ages many men have sought out this antediluvian realm, to obtain the power protected there, but none have ever returned. The only knowledge of its existence comes from an ancient riddle discovered long ago.

_In a realm hidden from sight,_

_rest the objects of Sol's might._

_Where the sky shines gold, not blue,_

_rests the power to make dreams come true._

_But a warning to those who seek to find,_

_will only leave this world behind._

_For beyond the Golden Realm's Gate._

_is where they shall test their fate._

_Even though try they will,_

_the prophecy they shall never fulfill._

_For only the chosen shall proceed,_

_when the world is in dire need._

This riddle has sent many a men to their doom. The search for this enchanted realm has lasted for many millenniums, but no one has been able to discover its locations. Many scholars have investigated this ancient riddle in order to obtain the location of the Golden Realm, and many theories have come to pass. Some say that the Golden Realm lies in the deepest parts of the oceans, while others believe that it lies in the center of an arid desert. One of the most popular theories hypothesizes that this gate to the Golden Realm of Aetherius is in the center of the sacred Mount Aleph, where Sol returned to his kingdom after his work upon Weyard was done.

Although the location of the Golden Realm has never been discovered, it still is the object of many men's desires.

**THE SOL WARS**

Thousands of years after the creation of Weyard and the sealing of the elemental stars in the Golden Realm, the world of Weyard cradled only one massive continent surrounded by infinite raging seas. That land mass known as Pangea, was home to the races of mankind all vying for survival amongst the savage elements of the waking world.

In time the primitive tribes of men cautiously made their way across the continent of Pangea. The feral, nomadic tribesman built crude homes across the land. The society of mankind grew. As it grew, mankind explored the breadth of Pangea. They encountered and befriended many of the animals that Sol had placed in the world.

As men's curiosity grew, it led them to meet the mighty guardian of Weyard, Sol Haran, or the Wise One, as he was called. The great hearted Wise One grew fond of Sol's creation and spent a great deal of time teaching them about the world. Mankind under the Wise One's direction developed a strong empathy for the living world of Weyard and reveled in the harmonious balance of the elements, which even from the Golden Realm could be felt throughout the land.

As the ages passed, mankind's civilization expanded both territorially and culturally. Their cities, temples, roads, and dwelling places stretched across the continent of Pangea. They constructed mighty towers and temples to honor Sol the creator. Peace reigned throughout the land.

When people think of the times during the Lost Age, or the Golden Age as it was then known, they think of the great cities and cultures like Lemuria, and the many towers such as Ankhol and Tundaria, and the Four Clans. At this time, these did not exist. Through the Wise One's guidance, the tribes and city-states of man came together to be united in one massive confederation of humanity. At this time, Psynergy and Adepts did not exist for the common people, so there were no divides to make anyone any different from anyone else, there were no common enemies and the people were friends to all.

The greatness of this time was not marked by great power and monuments or powerful empires, but by the beauty and simplicity of an enlightened civilization. Although they constructed large cities for people to dwell in, they were not yet that of the fabled cities of legend, but ones of peace and prosperity, not power and might. Buildings were not large and mighty, but small and beautiful, welcoming to all.

Major cities were walled off, and a grand, proud army was formed to defend the land from any adversaries that should ever intrude. The Grand Army of Pangea was large and well trained, but peaceful and simple, whose role was limited to police work and maintaining the peace, not a single troop had ever seen combat, during that ever lasting peace.

But this peace could not last. The Golden Realm, which housed the mighty elemental stars, sent ripples of Psynergy deep into the Great Void, beyond the land. The ripple of energy streamed out into the twisting nether and were felt by a terrible demonic god. Aginorin, the Great Deceiver, and the Destroyer of Life, felt the potent ripples and was drawn to their distant origins. Spying on the primordial world of Weyard and sensing the limitless energies of the elemental stars emanating from the Golden Realm, Aginorin was consumed by an insatiable hunger. The great, dark god Aginorin resolved to destroy the fledgling world and claim the power contained there as his own.

Aginorin gathered his vast demonic armies and made his way to the unsuspecting world of Weyard. The armies that followed him, this demonic legion of darkness, was compromised of millions of screaming demons, al ripped from the Great Void, roiled and burned at the thought of conquest. Many of the men throughout Weyard whose hearts were dark were swayed by the promises of power by Aginorin and joined with him. Finally Aginorin was ready to strike.

Aginorin began his catastrophic invasion of Weyard. The legions of darkness stormed the world of Weyard, and laid siege to mankind's sleeping cities. The demons and the corrupted men swarmed across the lands of Pangea seeking the gates to the Golden Realm leaving only ash and sorrow in their wake. Aginorin called from the Great Void searing balls of flame, that crashed like meteors of hell into the great cities that mankind created, leaving the once great cities in smoldering ruins. The demons were a band of burning, blood spilling killers. They marched across Pangea and slaughtered all that was in their path. Though the brave warriors of mankind rushed to defend their ancient homeland, they were defeated and forced to give ground inch by inch, before the fury of Aginorin's legions of darkness.

Thousands were slaughtered, and entire battalions destroyed as evil overran the land. All the large, beautiful cities of this time were destroyed, leaving only dusty craters, with what little survivors that remained were left alone and homeless.

Still the Grand Army fought on bravely, vowing to send the evil demons back into the void from whence they came. Though their defeats mounted and forces dwindled, they did not relinquish, putting full faith in the Wise One to guide them to victory. Honourably, they fought with all their strength in the front lines against the forces of darkness on the fields and in the captured or ruined cities, while they protected the civilians and refugees as the fled for safety behind them.

But they could not hold on forever. Many innocents and defenceless people were butchered by the thousands as demon spawn advanced, and the Grand Army could not defend them all, and were constantly forced to fall back, sometimes before the people had safely fled.

All the lands were covered in darkness and everything was destroyed in Aginorin's wake, leaving nothing behind untouched. Desperately, the people fled for the last safe refuge they had- Mount Aleph.

There, what remained of humanity hid within the caves and tunnels, while all the remaining might of the Grand Army prepared to make their last stand against Anignorin's might once and for all. Thousands of brave soldiers lined up on the hills, fields and cliffs on and surrounding Mount Aleph, bravely facing the impossible odds in one last glorious stand.

Although this was the last remnant of the Grand Army of Pangea, all gathered here in one place was the single largest battalion ever to fight in the war, foreshadowing that this would be the single greatest battle ever to take place, they were dwarfed in size by Aginnorin's legions.

Everywhere else in Weyard, darkness and demons held sway and Aginorin ruled with an iron fist, but in this one place, freedom stood like an abomination in his eye. So he amassed the full strength of his forces to make a final strike to wipe out humanity once and for all.

As darkness crept into the sky, and evil beings approached on all fronts, the Grand Army stood proud, even now supposedly unfazed and unafraid of their fate, determined to fight for their desired outcome. Sheltered by the soldiers, the last of humanity huddled together in the caves and awaited events with grim hearts.

There are no official records for what happened next, only legends of spoken words from those who claimed to have been there. Even though no one had any hope left in their hearts, and the army secretly believed in their hearts that the end had finally come, one person, some say brave others say crazy, started praying to the Gods, begging of Sol to save them. Soon a small group sat atop the peak, praying. This group soon became a large one, then a mass, then a throng, and soon everyone was calling up to the heavens for salvation, all throughout the caves of Mount Aleph. The people started singing songs of praise, and animals from their last food supply were offered as a sacrifice, while others joined the soldiers and rekindled their hearts with songs of praise, of war and defiance against defeat.

Aginorin's hoards approached the last of their enemies, and in a terrific charge, went into battle. No records remain of what transpired in that battle, save scant tales, but it was said that the fighting was so terrific and the casualties so terrible, that for centuries afterwards people could dig up scraps of armour and chunks of bone, human or otherwise.

With fire and defiance in their hearts, the brave soldiers went into battle unafraid, screaming defiance at the Dark Lord even into death, it is said. But it seemed that even now, even through all this, hope had died and the light of the land was lost. Demons pushed through the humans ranks and slaughtered the soldiers while they fought on bravely and the people continued praying, never running from their foes. Even children were said to have picked up whatever came to hand and stood to fight where they were even as they were struck down and their loved ones died.

But no matter how brave though they were, it seemed all in vain. As defeat seemed at hand, and the forces of Aginorin pushed in for one last charge against humanity, something happened, and event so spectacular and momentous that for centuries to come, children would hear tales of it, and no event transpired to match this occurrence.

It seemed that the prayers of humanity had been answered. Perhaps moved by the valour of humanity and touched by their helplessness, the heavens opened up and Sol sent salvation in the form of heavenly warriors, sent not just by Sol but all the other Gods as well. Mighty earth movers created incredible earthquakes that scattered the monsters, while powerful wind wielders cast tempest and lighting down, destroying hoards in the hundreds. Fighters with fire launched flames that incinerated all who dared approach them, and blue haired healers brought ice and water down, freezing any who defied them. With Fire and Ice, Earth and Wind destruction rained down upon Aginorin's followers.

These beings were in fact called the 'Alshman Lucid'. So incredible and decisive was this victory that very nearly all the forces of Aginorin were wiped out by the end, and Aginorin himself is said to have been defeated and forced to flee. These Adepts crushed all the might of darkness and within a year, they had completely eradicated Weyard of the scourge of the shadow.

When the battle had been won, they returned to the people to heal all the wounded and give them hope. The battlefield afterwards looked nothing at all like it had at the beginning, so ravaged by Psynergy had it been. Only the majestic Mount Aleph was untouched.

It was here that the Wise One spoke to the people for the last time before returning to the heavens. He declared that all people would be free to access Alchemy and wield Psynergy as the Adepts did, using this power of the gods. From now on, the Wise One could no longer interfere in the events of mankind, so they would have to guide themselves.

The people promised not to abuse this power, a gift from Sol and to remain united as they always had. This power was given to them, so that they could defeat Aginorin's forces, and always protect the land. They were shown how to rebuild and heal the world after Aginorins's destruction, using this Psynergy.

And so the Wise One left the world into the hands of man, and they promised to build a sanctum in Sol's honour, and a new mighty capital for their people on the slopes of Mount Aleph.

**A/N: (MoR): Phew, okay then, that's done! Got one more chapter (originally the third chapter) that's good to go pretty soon and beyond that… well, we'll see. Leave a review, if it do ya. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** And here we are again! This one was written mostly by me, but Cyan Light did the Sol Knights part and the proof reading. I'd like to say that the book, "The World of The Wheel of Time" by Robert Jordan, was a huge inspiration for this.

And thanks to SpasticDjinn for reviewing. Seeing as he's the only one, I'll just reply to him through here. Thank for the words of encouragement. I'm really one of your favourite authors of all time? Cool! Heh, glad you like it, so long as one person enjoys it, I'm happy. I don't need huge numbers of reviews to satisfy me, for me the satisfaction is in the writing, feedback is just an added bonus. I agree, Book One Golden Sun is better, this was just something fun to write on the side. And don't worry, IT'S GETTING UPDATED SOON! The chap's rough draft is finished, just needs a proof read and some author polish, then she's good to go. Just wait a couple o' days, I beg ya.

Anyway, enough of my ramble, read on.

**Disclaimer:** What, you think I'm plagiarising? I'm stealing Camlot's Golden Sun and claiming it as my own? Nay, my ignorant friend, I am merely borrowing the idea for the fun of the fanfiction, 'tis not stolen, it is still with it's rightful owner, Camelot. MoR, why, he owns nothing. Nada. Zilch. Now read on.

**The World during the Golden Age**

**The Golden Age**

"_During the Golden Age of man, now known as the Lost Age, miracles and wonders were performed that we can scarecely begin to imagine."_

-Historic book researching the Lost Age

After the defeat of Aginorin at the Battle of Mount Aleph, darkness left the world and all the Dark Lord's servants and demons were destroyed. The Adepts that had come down to Weyard from Aetherius, with the power of the elemental stars, helped rebuild the world. The Earth Adepts healed the land, and regrew the forests that had been destroyed. The Water Adepts cleansed the oceans of foulness, and the Jupiter Adepts purified the winds, while Fire Adepts gave warmth back into the cold regions of the world.

During this time, the four Lighthouses were built, their locations each being decided by the head Adepts of their respective elements. As is now well known, Jupiter was built in the Attekan region of Alluvio, Mercury in the northern Imilian snow lands, Venus in the north-eastern Gondowan region, and Mars in the far north area of Prox, then still part of the rest of the continent.

The Elemental Stars given by the gods were cast into these lighthouses, focusing their power and giving the land light. The few survivors of Aginorin's holocaust then split into five groups.

Most of the Adepts settled in the areas around their respective lighthouses, while a fifth group stayed at Mount Aleph, building Sol Sanctum, and later, the new capital city of humanity, Solaris, in honour of the God, Sol. This group was a collection of all four elemental Adepts, who then formed an elite group, the Order of Sol.

It came to be that the four elemental Adepts formed Clans, located in cities purely of that element. The Venus Clan built Alluvion, someway north of their lighthouse. Mercury built Lemuria, out in the ocean, while Jupiter built Anemos and Mars constructed Infernos, near what is now modern day Prox.

To gain a better understanding of these times, it will be informative to delve into each one individually.

**The Mercury Clan**

"_In peace, as free flowing and caressing as the gentle water, in war, as cold and sharp as ice." – Ancient Mercury Clan Vow_

The Mercury Clan, of the Adepts of the Water element, built its capital on the island of Lemuria, founded and named after Lord Lemur of the first age. Some of the most well known and useful innovations of the age were constructed by the ancient Lemurians, some of which still exist today, such as Lemurian ships, and magical waters.

The city of Lemuria was also guarded by the mythical beast, Poseidon. This beast could only be killed by one who held a sacred Trident, forged by Mercury and Venus blacksmiths, and was held tightly by the King of Lemuria. Towards the end of the age, this trident was broken in three, and scattered to secure locations, likely to prevent it from falling into enemy hands.

With the aid of their ships, and the mastery of the water, the Mercury Clan spread out across the ocean, cleansing all the water of the sea and rivers. They built an extensive empire which, at its peak, spanned from the Imilian snow lands, over the many small islands of the sea (some of which no longer exist due to the shrinking of Weyard), across the continent of Indra (the ruins of Madrona have since been unearthed under modern day Madra) and the entire continent of Tundaria itself.

As is well known, Mercury Lighthouse was constructed to its northern most borders, where there was an even mixture of water and ice. On the southern most border was constructed Tundaria tower, a means of defending this land as well as the town that once dwelt beneath it (since lost, no remnants of this town, not even the name, remain in the present day). And on Indra, was built another tower, partly for defence, partly for worship, the Shrine of the Sea God, in thanks for the blessings bestowed upon the Mercury Clan's people.

Most interesting of all was Aqua Rock, built near the Apojii Islands shortly after colonization as a training ground for young Adepts. Those who were successful were able to learn one of the Clan's most prestigious and secret abilities, Parch. Knowledge of this ability was more of an honour than the actual ability itself, for it signified that they had passed the trials and were able Adepts.

Two outstanding inventions from this time period stand out the most, the boats and waters of the Clan. It was the grand ships built by the Lemurians that made the clans rule of the seas possible. However these ships were later possessed by all Clans, as the shared their knowledge and technology freely (at this time, there were no divisions between the Clans and they gladly merged together so).

However, the Lemurian medicinal waters were their greatest achievement. The Water of Hermes (made at the Mercury Lighthouse) made all disease and sickness non-existent; however Mercury healers were still among the best in the world, able to heal any injury or sickness when Hermes Water was unavailable. It was only after the sealing away of Alchemy that humanity had to learn to rely on Adepts for cures, and later natural remedies.

But by far the most outstanding achievement was Lemurian Draught. Made at the Clan capital of Lemuria, this mystic potion had the ability to drastically slow down the aging process, a literal fountain of youth. While it did not thwart death forever (immortality could only be granted by the Stone of Sages), it did extend the average lifespan to many hundreds of years.

These things were freely shared with all the people, so that everyone was able to live long, healthy lives. It is no wonder then, that the Mercury Clan was best remembered for being great healers and saviours of all forms of life, with little or no emphasis on battle strength. This is not to say that the Mercury Clan was not a powerful fighting force, just that it was not emphasised. Their prowess in the battle field would one day be well proven.

The military of the Clan was a simple one that relied mostly on the navy or troops near water to gain an elemental advantage and recruitment was entirely voluntary. A large part of the ships produced from Lemuria were used by the Mercury Navy. The leaders understood at the time that the backbone of the Mercury Clan relied on its navy and water dominion. As long as the Clan ruled the seas, their territories and colonies were safe and well defended.

The way of life the people of the Mercury Clan was a free flowing, carefree one. They were ruled by a Lemurian king, who governed with the consent of the Lemurian senate. This made for a liberal, free way of life at the time. It must be understood that the politics of the time were nothing like recently seen in modern day Lemuria.

Within a couple of generations, the power of Water Psynergy altered the appearance of all Mercury Adepts. They all began to have blue eyes and hair, and had lean smooth skin. It is a fact that all Adepts have their appearance physically altered by whatever elemental Adept they are, due to what researchers of the time called an "Elemental Imbalance".

**The Venus Clan**

"_Strength, Unity, Discipline, Leadership, Justice. These are the five virtues of the Venus Clan." – Part of an oath for the Venus Clan army._

The Venus Clan, Adepts of the Earth element, built their capital on the north eastern tip of the Gondowan region, just north of present day Lalivero. This was the city of Alluvion. Some of the ruins of this city can still be partly seen beneath Babi Lighthouse. As is well known, Venus Lighthouse was built nearby, just next to the Suhulla region (then a fertile farming area) so that the disciplined Venus warriors were able to readily defend it. The crafty Venus architects also had a cunning idea for keeping this Lighthouse safe from intruders. Where the others Clans had the entryway into their respective Lighthouse, the Venus Lighthouse had only an exit, the real entry point was built underneath Alluvion, and connected by a long tunnel, so as to further easily control access. Being masters of the earth, this was an easily achievable feat, done with supreme expertise.

The Venus Clan claimed northern and eastern Gondowan as well as most of Angara (barring far north Imilian area and western and Aleph regions) under its reign. The later built a colony on the isle of Izumo, gained in a treaty with the Mercury Clan. This was where they built Gaia rock, which was a training ground for their elite fighters, who would learn the Venus ability of Sand.

The Clan also built a large tower to protect their important port city of Ankhol, which the tower was later named after. This port was important for trade with Lemuria, and also where the Venus Clan stationed the bulk of their fleet of Lemurian crafted ships.

To the northern borders, Venus Adepts found two sentient trees, named Tret and Laurel. It was said that in the first age, there were many of these sentient trees, but Aginorin had destroyed all but these two. As they healed the land, the Earth Adepts grew a large forest around these two great trees, which was named Kolima Forest.

Other towns of note include the Venus Clans large mining city of Altin (a new town of the same name now resides in the same place as this city). This was a large underground metropolis where expert Earth Adept miners harvested valuable ores from the ground, including the rare and valuable Mythril. All that remains of this mining hub today is a small section of ruin, where large statues once resided.

The Venus Clan were not only excellent miners, their Earth abilities made them potent gardeners and farmers (although interestingly enough, this was never a major part of their culture). In the Suhulla farming region, their crops flourished as the Earth Adepts lovingly cultivated the soil. With the help of Water Adepts, they could also perfectly water these crops for prime results.

The Venus Clan was also the prime manufacturer of powerful weapons and fortifications. Working in conjunction with the Mars Clan, they were able to forge and fashion they finest blades and stone architecture in all of Weyard.

The military was one of the mainstays of the Venus Clan. All young earth Adepts were required to undergo training to control their abilities in a variety of things, before being trained in specific areas which they elected to show an interest in. However, enlistment was entirely voluntary, but the Venus Clan land army was one of the most powerful and well disciplined in the land at the time, alongside Mars. Everything was methodically and logically organised, displaying how well the Earth Adepts were disciplined and their natural desire for efficient leadership.

These attributes of order and control also transferred to the cultures everyday modern life. People were ordered in their way of life, with a strong, disciplined police force controlling and making sure that justice was strictly upheld, according to the very letter of the law.

Venus Clan leadership was a well organised and efficient one. Under a president elected by the people, one man or woman held complete and autonomous control of the entire Clan. However, this president was required to listen to the many advisors they had, who were leaders in their given fields. There were advisors for all matters, including military, economy, security, etc. The level of popularity for any Venus president was governed by how well they listened to the advice of their advisors.

As the Clan thrived, they Adepts of the Earth began taking on a common appearance. Brown or blonde coloured hair became the norm, as well as blue or brown eyes. Earth Adepts were commonly tall and well built. Even the very personality of the people was altered. They were stubborn and strong willed, determined to seek truth and justice, yet they were often quiet and politely spoken.

**The Jupiter Clan**

"_To be a free flowing spirit of the wind. To open ones mind to the future, seeing through the winds of time. To be at peace and open mindedness with the world, such is the way of the Jupiter Clan." –Anonymous quote from a Jupiter philosopher on the way of their people._

The Jupiter Clan, Adepts of the Wind element, built their capital city in the Attekan region of Alluvio. Anemos, named after its founder Lord Anem, inhabited the region immediately east of modern Contigo.

After the sealing of Alchemy, the entire of city of Anemos lifted from the earth and floated into the sky, according to legend to become the moon. How this feat was performed is unknown, although some scholars hypothesise the existence of a giant Hover Jade.

Jupiter Lighthouse was built someway north of Anemos, just on the border of the Hesperian region, along the border of territories controlled by the Mars Clan. Because the Jupiter Clan was a pacific, peace loving one, they had no problems with the source of their power being so close to the borders of their friends. Fearing attack less than any other Clan, they made little effort to build defences for the Lighthouse beyond those standard inside the Lighthouse itself, and an Adept patrol, which was more an honorary guard than anything else.

Because Air and Water share a symbiotic relationship, much like Earth and Fire, the Jupiter Clan became firm allies with Mercury, and gained many Lemurian ships. These ships were docked in Atteka Inlet, a large harbour in the south west of Atteka. From here, the Jupiter Clan ruled over several other islands (most of which have since disappeared over Gaia Falls) out in Great Western Sea, which were too far away for Mercury to effectively govern. Their empire also spread across the south of the Gondowan region, and all over the Osenia area.

It was in Osenia that the Jupiter Adepts constructed Airs Rock in the middle of a large grassland caressed by cool breezes. This area has since become the Yampi Desert. Within Airs Rock young Wind Adepts in training could undergo trials to learn the ancient ability of Reveal. Interestingly enough, this is the only ability to have survived since the Lost Age, passed down by the disciples of Lama Temple.

In this area was also constructed the city of Taopo (the ruins since submerged under swampland).

The military of the Jupiter Clan was very small and only lightly taken care of. Training and enlistment was entirely optional, but as most Wind Adepts were not interested in fighting, their fighting force was very small. Only towards the end of the age did the Clan build up their forces to a large size. And it was at this time that they first proved the Jupiter did have a good ability to fight.

It was also at this time that they earned a reputation as the most feared of all people to be taken prisoner by. Because Wind Adepts are capable of blocking another Adept's Psynergy, as well as reading their mind, resistance was futile. A strong willed person could resist speaking under pressure, but not even the strongest minds could hide secrets from professional "Mind Interrogators" as they were known. Clan secrets, even private or personal secrets could be stolen as a form of humiliating the prisoner. However it was only when the Clan was losing its grace and moral virtue that this practice came to be, as beforehand most found the supreme violation of privacy via unwanted Mind Read to be absolutely abhorrent.

The Jupiter Clan tended to focus more on knowledge and philosophy. Education was compulsory for young children, and many went on to further studies at the famed universities of Anemos.

The most enlightened and powerful Adepts were sometimes gifted with the power of Foresight, which allowed them to see major future events before they happened. Interestingly enough, almost none foresaw the doom that would wipe out the Golden Age, and those that did found that their claims fell on deaf ears.

The people under the Clan's dominion had a very relaxed, free way of life. In a time when peace, prosperity and human rights were at their peak, the Jupiter Clan was the most liberal. The Clan was the only one not to have a single leader. Instead they were governed by a council of powerful and wise Jupiter Adepts. This council had no set numbers, and could be anywhere from as few as four to as many as twelve.

This council, due to the Wind Adept's unique Mind Read ability, which even children could master, allowed members to telepathically transmit thoughts faster than the spoken word, meant that they could make quick, and decisive decisions. All the people of Jupiter were like this, which combined with their superior reaction speed, and foresight, made them the fastest thinkers and doers of the time.

As time went by, standard Jupiter Adept appearance took on that of a small, slim build with blonde or purple hair and purple or green eyes. Although when speaking with others, they were quietly and politely spoken, amongst themselves, Jupiter Adepts preferred mutual Mind Read as a form of communication.

**The Mars Clan**

"_Raging like an inferno, as hot as the sun, the proud people of Mars cannot be controlled." –Part of an Old Mars Clan oath._

The Mars Clan, Adepts of the Fire element, built their capital in the north regions of the Prox region, north of Mars Lighthouse. The ruins of this once grand city have since been lost to Gaia Rift.

The city of Infernos was a large city, full of the proud and powerful Fire Adepts, who took on a unique appearance still seen in their descendants of the people of Prox. At this time, the lands north of Mars Lighthouse extended for many miles north, as far as the eye could see, while the heat given off from the Lighthouse kept the area warm and fertile, perfect for human habitation.

The Mars Clan were the fiercest protectors of their lighthouse, keeping a constant, fervent watch on it, and building the most sophisticated of defences. This Lighthouse, as well as the related elemental rock, are among the few remaining fragments of this lost civilization. It seems that they suffered the worst of the fighting in the war to come, and therefore lost the most.

The Mars Clan, at the peak of its empire, ruled all of Prox (a much larger region then), some parts of northern and western Angara, Hesperia and Western Gondowan, as well as Kalt Island and several small colonies on the ocean. Mars never built a strong naval force, as they didn't much like the water, Kalt Island remained a strong port only because of its prime location.

In the Gondowan region under their control, they built Magma Rock, also a training ground for their elite, who, upon completion, could learn Blaze, a superior fire controlling technique. Possession of this ability was considered a matter of great pride amongst Fire Adepts.

In Hesperia, their city of Shaman was nothing like its modern day counterpart. There a thriving city of trade stood, later serving as a major military stronghold due to its easily defended location surrounded by mountains. There were also several other cities in the Hesperian region, all long since lost.

One of the other major cities was Magnamia, situated near Magma Rock, which served as a base of protection for Magma Rock, as well as the hub from which their Gondowan territories were controlled.

Also, there was a large military base built over, or near modern day Loho, which has long since been lost to history, even the name forgotten. Here they built some of the most powerful war engines, including the infamous Cannon, which fired Magma Balls, a deadly item for any army to have, though they shared this item freely with the other clans. All these cannons were thought to have been destroyed, until recently when one was unearthed in the Loho mines.

The military was one of the most powerful of the age. All young Adepts were encouraged to enlist, and the Clan was the first to introduce conscription when war broke out. Men and women enrolled equally, the women were as fierce fighters as the men. Mars soldiers were taught to be fierce warriors, going for an all out devastating assault against their enemies, with little regard for defence. It's a wonder that their Adepts managed to perfect a few, albeit small, healing techniques, though not nearly to the equal of Mercury of even Venus. Another interesting thing of note is that Mars used many varieties of weapons, including swords, axes, maces and even scythes, unique to their battle style. Scythes would later come to become solely female warrior weapons.

Leadership of the Clan was run by a single, powerful leader, usually an older warrior, who had the experience and discipline to control the fiery urges that younger members were sometimes caught up in.

The appearance of Fire Adepts also altered to suit their element. Red and orange hair became the standard, with red and brown eyes more common than any other colour.

**The Order of Sol**

"_We are the Defenders of the Light, the Alshman Lucid. We will defend the people of Weyard with our dying breathe, for we are Knighst of the Order of Sol."_

_- Oath of the Order of Sol_

The Order of Sol was the elite of the elite, an elite organization of Adepts who ensured justice and balance of power, as well as preventing the return of dark forces. They inhabited only a small area, Mount Aleph, and a small surrounding area. There capital city, Solaris, was situated just outside of Sol Sanctum, where modern day Vale now stands. In years to come, this city would come to be so ravaged by war that to this day nothing remains of it, except Sol Sanctum which mysteriously remains virtually untouched.

The city of Solaris was the largest, and most grandiose of all the great cities ever constructed in that time, rivalling even Lemuria and Anemos. The reason for this was that everyone was accepted. Solaris was the picture of life in the Golden Age. It was also home to the Temple of Sol (Now Sol Sanctum) which held the mighty Golden Sun within its walls.

All though small, in numbers, the knights in the Order of Sol made up for this in terms of skill, strength and strategy. While the Clans only permitted their own kind of Adepts, the Order of Sol was an army made up equally of all four elements, making it much more formidable. In battle, the four elements worked together to be a most effective and devastating opponent.

Fire Adepts would be the main offensive troops, standing in the front lines alongside with Earth Adepts, who would alternate between offensive and defensive techniques depending on circumstances. In the rear, would be the Wind Adepts, attacking with long range strikes, while Water Adepts would alternately the enemy from the sides, or remain in the ranks healing wounded. This is the base idea from which all successful strategies used by the Order of Sol originate from.

Although the Knights of the Order, fought well together when the times arose, they were excellant on their own as well. Should any troubles ever occur throughout the world of Weyard, the Sol Council would dispatch a Knight to settle it.

The leadership of the order was a simple, but effective one. There was a council of Sol Masters who had been Knights for many years, and had obtained the status of a Sol Master. This group of wisened warriors decided, who entered the Order, and how the Order was run.

The Knights of the Order of Sol, followed a Code of Conduct which they labeled the Sol Code. This code was what the Knights lived by. Sol Knights were sworn to follow this code and apply it to all they do. This is the Sol Code:

_There is no emotion; There is peace_

_There is no ignorance; There is knowledge_

_There is no passion; There is serenity_

_There is no falsity; There is truth_

_There is no iniquity; There is justice_

_There is no cruelty; There is mercy_

_There is no fear; There is courage_

_There is no treachery; There is loyalty_

_There is no death; There is life_

Full comprehension of the Sol Code is one of the keys to unlocking a Sol Knight's mastery of themselves. At it's most basic level , the Sol Code is a set of guidelines explaining what virtues to prize and what flaws to avoid. Instructors ask their students to always keep these words in mind.

Consider the first rule: "_There is no emotion; There is peace.: _It is stating that a Knight's judgment should not be clouded by emotion. Only when he finds peace can he truly understand a situation. If however, that peace is rooted in being unaware of a factor that would otherwise cause a knight to feel an emotional reaction, then it is not so much peace as ignorance. This leads us into the second rule: "_There is no ignorance; There is knowledge."_

This rule teaches a Sol Knight to strive to understand all situations, particularly before acting to avoid errors in judgment. A Knight should learn each aspect of a situation, before he can properly make a conclusion. One thing however a Knight should beware of, is to not become engrossed in knowing something. An obsessive focus leads to the clouding of a Knight's mind.

The third rule: "_There is no passion; There is serenity," _states that a Sol Knight should not let their passion interfere with their choices. Only when a Knight's mind is clear and free of their turmoil's can they truly see and make the correct decisions. If a Knight is swayed by their desire then they have not become a master of themselves. An ancient Sol Master said many years ago;_"Knowing others is intelligence, knowing yourself is true wisdom. Mastering others is strength, mastering yourself is true power."_

The fourth rule: _"There is no falsity; There is truth,"_ states that a Knight not be false or tell lies, but should be honest and tell the truth. A Sol Knight's responsibility, is to be true with themselves. As long as a Knight is acting for the good of the people and not their own self-interest, than they are obeying the code.

A Knight of the Order can also be a mediator. They can and should offer advice to those who need it. From a certain point of view, a Sol Knight is not being dishonest if he allows people to believe what they wish to believe. It is not incumbent upon a Knight to convince anyone to follow their advice.

Also remember that when a Knight is serving the Order, he may employ deception, subterfuge, misdirection, and even fraud, if he does so with a righteous aim. Do not confuse this with "moral flexibility," a Knight does what needs to be done, but is not above the law.

Remember that a Sol Knight is not an enforcer of morality. While a Knight can bring or restore order and justice, they cannot state the judgment of others. The reason for this is that judgment leads to vengeance which leads to evil.

The fifth rule: _ "There is no iniquity; There is justice." _This rule states that a Knight of the Order cannot perform a gross injustice. A Knight is sworn to battle all wickedness with justice. A Knight is someone who provides Order throughout the land. There however cannot be order without justice.

The sixth rule: _"There is no cruelty; There is mercy." _ A Sol Knight is not an instrument of destruction. A Knight harbors no resentment or hate, for that breaks the code and leads to darkness. A Knight shows mercy even to the worst of adversaries, a Knight is not an executioner, but a defender of order and justice throughout the land.

The seventh rule:_ "There is no treachery; There is loyalty." _A Sol Knight is always loyal to the Order and is a sworn follower of the Sol Code. A Knight can not seek to cause the Order harm, whether through force or subversion. A Knight who attempts this will be cast from our brethren for they have forsaken us. They sought to do the same to us as our sworn enemies the Death fiends. The Death fiends, the unholiest of creatures. They have forsaken their creator Sol and seek to revive the dark God Aginorin. The Order is a brotherhood, the Defenders of Light, the Alshman Lucid. United the Order thrives, alone they shall surely fall.

The eighth rule: _"There is no fear; There is courage." _A Sol Knight, while in the service of the Order, will have to overcome many trials and tribulations. They will endure many hardships, but a Knight is strong. A Knight cannot fear, for fear leads to the clouding of the mind and the loss of power over oneself. A Sol Knight must have the courage to stand strong even in the face of death, which leads us to the final rule.

The ninth and final rule: _"There is no death; There is life."_ This rule is the hardest to understand because how can there be life in death? Do not get the idea that a Sol Knight is immortal, although a Knight is elite, they do not live forever like the rumors say, they can and do fall. A Knight however faces death unafraid, for a Knight knows that he has served life to the utmost of their abilities, and though they will fall, they will return to Aetherius, from which they originated. This is the Code that all Knights are sworn to follow.

The Sol Knights were the defenders of the land, and the most respected people in the age, not only due to their incredible elemental powers and skills as an elite warrior, but also for their immense knowledge. Many aspired to be a Sol Knight, but very few were ever accepted.

Thus, the Golden Age of Weyard was a prosperous time. But all good things must come to an end. For a thousand years, this peaceful and tranquil time of humanities highest moment would last. Towards the end of this time, however, distant rumblings of doom would be heard. Faint cracks would appear, evil darkness would lurk in the shadows, and the first falling pebbles that would signify the fall of the mountain of humanity would appear. And, when this time finally came, it would unleash a horrific and terrifying war, the likes of which had never been seen, either before, or after.

**A/N: **So that's that. Hope you liked it. I'm thinking of doing another chapter next, one detailing the actual war itself, but we'll see what happens, eh? If you'd like to see a certain aspect of Weyard's history explored, feel free to drop a request or suggestion, and I'll see what can be done. I'm not promising anything, but I'll do my best.

I would also like to point out just now that the concept of the Sol Knights was Cyan Light's idea. Yes, they quite clearly are inspired by the Jedi Knights, such as with the code, but the explanation side of the code was all his idea. We came up with the idea together, when we envisioned the concept of a fifth Clan. Not a fifth element, but rather an ultimate Clan that was evenly made up of the four elements. That eventually evolved to the Sol Knights you read here, with inspirations from Star Wars. Just thought I'd say that, so you needn't think we just plagiarized an idea.

So yeah, that said, if you have any requests, suggestions, ideas, criticisms, etc. it would be much appreciated. Leave a review, if it does ya. This concludes all the chronicles that me an Cyan Light made together before he went of to do his own things, but I still might write more if I feel inspired. If I get enough motivation, I'll write up the war chapter, but a few reviews might make me a bit more inclined, hint hint, nudge nudge.


End file.
